


i love you

by kczumekcnma (tigersandmagpies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersandmagpies/pseuds/kczumekcnma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t mean for it to happen. He’s not even sure what brings it on. All he knows is that one morning Oikawa is there, beautiful as ever, possibly even more beautiful, walking down the street with his hair sticking out from under a beanie, a scarf tucked around his neck, his cheeks rosy from the cold, his eyes glowing gold in the early daylight, and he’s just– beautiful. He’s beautiful, always has been, and Iwaizumi is just realising that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw [this prompt post](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) with ‘the way you said I love you’ and number one was ‘as a hello’ and this just kind of happened. they’re probably first years here idk. 
> 
> read it on my tumblr [here.](http://kczumckenma.tumblr.com/post/136540358671/i-love-you-iwaoi)

He doesn’t mean for it to happen. He’s not even sure what brings it on. All he knows is that one morning Oikawa is there, beautiful as ever, possibly even more beautiful, walking down the street with his hair sticking out from under a beanie, a scarf tucked around his neck, his cheeks rosy from the cold, his eyes glowing gold in the early daylight, and he’s just– beautiful. He’s beautiful, always has been, and Iwaizumi is just realising that. 

The revelation comes at the weirdest time. It’s just a normal Monday morning, just before he heads off to school. And sure, it might have been kind of unusual since they were somehow out of coffee at his house, and that plus the cold, had made him more grumpy than ever. And to top it all of, Oikawa had been late, making him wait outside in the freezing cold. So yeah, he’s kind of grumpy. Or, well. Grumpier than he usually is in the morning.

But. It all changes when Oikawa comes jogging down the street, waving at Iwaizumi, a bright smile on his face. 

“Good morning, Iwa-chan! Thanks for waiting,” he says, and Iwaizumi can’t help but stare. Now, this is the part where he’d normally say something mean, just to keep his best friend in check, or, if he were in an exceptionally good mood, he’d say good morning, or hi, or even just hello. 

But no. His brain decides that now is the time to fail him, to remove all his filters, letting him say the first thing that comes to mind.

“I love you,” he says, and it’s seven-forty-five in the morning, and Oikawa is looking the most beautiful Iwaizumi has ever seen him, and he means it. He means it more than he’s ever meant anything else.

Oikawa’ looking at him like he’s grown a second head, though, like he can’t believe what he’s just heard. Iwaizumi doesn’t blame him.

“Ah. Uh. Sorry, I don’t think I quite got that,” he says, laughing awkwardly. 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi says again, because his brain hasn’t quite caught up with everything, but also because now that he’s said it, now that he’s realised it, he kind of never wants to stop saying it. 

“Oh. Um,” Oikawa starts, opening and closing his mouth a few times, like he doesn’t know what to say, the disbelief obvious on his face. Iwaizumi doesn’t blame him, he doesn’t really like talking about his emotions and stuff like that. 

“I love you, too?” he finally says, brows furrowed, but it sounds too much like a question, and he’s pretty sure Oikawa’s missing the point.

“No, I–” he starts, before pausing, not knowing how to finish that sentence. His brain’s finally waking up, making him think again. What if Oikawa does know what he means, and is just trying not to have to let him down? What if doing this makes him lose his best friend? 

 

“I–” It doesn’t matter, he wants to say, but he can’t because it does, Oikawa matters, has always mattered to him. He just didn’t realise how much until now. 

“No, what?” Oikawa asks, and maybe he’s imagining it, but he sounds a little breathless, watching Iwaizumi, like he’s waiting for something. 

“I… love you,” he says, deciding to just go for it. Oikawa won’t leave him, no matter what. Probably. “Like, love,” he continues, kind of wanting to hit himself in the head, because wow.

Oikawa keeps staring for a moment, before he starts laughing. Iwaizumi’s heart stops beating for a moment, and he’d deny it if anyone asked, but there might be some tears welling up in his eyes. 

Of course, that’s before Oikawa pauses his laughing to tell him, “God, Iwa-chan, you’re so eloquent.”

Iwaizumi huffs, though he’s so relieved he might just start crying after all, lowering his chin until his cheeks are covered by the collar of his jacket, hiding his blush. Well. He’s not blushing, not really, his cheeks are just red from the cold. 

Oikawa finally stops laughing, biting down on his lower lip as he looks at Iwaizumi, considering. “Do you really mean it?” he finally asks.

“…Yeah,” Iwaizumi answers, his heart beating a little faster. Sure, he’s kind of worried what Oikawa will say, but. It’s not like it’s the end of the world. Or so he tells himself. 

“Good,” Oikawa replies, giving him a smile so bright he’s nearly blinded. And damn, how he wishes he could see that smile everyday, a smile that’s so happy and so real, like Oikawa has nothing worry about. And yeah. He’s super in love with his best friend, and he has no idea what Oikawa’s reply means, but he’s assuming it’s good. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan, we’re gonna be late,” Oikawa says, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand, pulling him along. Okay. So, it’s definitely good. He can’t help but smile, walking besides Oikawa, their hands joined together. 

They don’t say anything else as they make their way to school, but it’s not uncomfortable, not at all. It’s just the two of them, like it’s always been, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“So, um,” Oikawa says, turning around to face Iwaizumi when they reach the school.

"I, um,“ he starts, trailing off. Iwaizumi’s about to tell him to spit it out, they have to go to class or they’ll seriously be late, when Oikawa leans down, pressing their lips together, and oh. Well. He doesn’t give a shit about being late, if this is what he gets for it. 

Oikawa’s lips are soft, and kind of chilly from the cold, and even though they’re barely touching, it’s perfect. He kind of wants to skip school entirely so they can do this all day. But then Oikawa is pulling away, cheeks a bright red. 

"Um. So. I love you, too, Iwa-chan,” he blurts out, taking a step back. “But, uh, I gotta get to class! So, uh. See you later!” And with that he’s gone, running away towards the school. 

Iwaizumi just shakes his head, a smile on his lips as he makes his way toward his own class. He gets scolded for being late, but he doesn’t even care. He’s too busy thinking about lunch, and how he’s gonna get revenge on Oikawa.


End file.
